


I Want to Exorcise the Demons from your Past

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love at first sight...kinda, M/M, Trauma, a dab of fluff, bye, healing from said trauma, okay enough of these lame ass tags, run aways, smut but not really, so yay mentioning but no actual smut lol, sorry i suck at smut but i mentioned it, with body guards, zayn's a pimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets a boy one night on his way home from work. After their short encounter Louis can't seem to get the boy off of his mind. His decision to go looking for him again uncovers a secret that throws him into a world he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Exorcise the Demons from your Past

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes I wrote this because I reached my next 1k followers on Tumblr. (: Hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the shit summary.

Louis pulled his coat tighter around his body trying to keep the cold at bay as he wandered the empty streets on this particularly rainy night. As he neared the bus stop he noticed a tall figure ducking beneath the awning. He quickly made his way over and sat on the bench next to the shaking boy. The boy’s curly hair was sopping wet as were his clothes. Louis observed him for a moment, watching as the boy curled himself up as he tried to keep warm.

 

The sound of the rickety bus echoed up the street. Louis stood and pulled the warm jacket from his body before draping it over the boy’s shoulders, “Keep yourself warm or you’ll catch a cold.” He said gently. Harry looked up at him shocked at his kind gesture, “Tha-Thank you.” He replied before watching Louis get onto the bus. From the bus window Louis saw a dark skinned man in a leather jacket approach the bus bench and pull the young boy to his feet before dragging him off.

 

As days passed Louis couldn’t get the boy off his mind. He dreamed of his curls and vibrant green eyes. One night on his way home from work his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself sitting at the bus stop again hoping to run into the curly haired boy but instead a blonde boy approached him, “Hey are you looking for some company, babe?” he asked seductively leaning in close to Louis.

 

“No thank you.” He replied quickly scooting away from him intent on leaving but before he could get up and leave a thought entered his mind, “But perhaps you could help me with something else. I met a boy here the other night he had curly hair and green eyes. Do you know where I can find him?” he asked fidgeting nervously. The blonde observed him for a moment. Of course he knew the stranger was referring to his best friend, Harry, but he couldn’t figure out if his intentions were good or bad.

 

“What do you want with Harry?” he asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

“So that’s his name, Harry. I-I met him the other night is all.” Louis answered shivering as the cold gust of wind blew against him, “Oh, recent client that couldn’t get enough of him – thirsting for another taste?” Niall asked quirking his eyebrow in amusement. Louis froze as he registered what Niall was suggesting, “Wait do you mean h-he’s a-“

 

“Prostitute, yes.” He replied simply as he leaned against the newspaper stand, “I’m guessing by your shocked expression you aren’t one of Harry’s customers then which makes me even more curious as to why you’re looking for him this late at night.” Louis felt faint at the thought of such a beautiful boy being used and disposed like garbage, “I-I just wanted to see him again.” Louis answered dumbly not sure what to say. Niall chuckled, “If you didn’t meet through work then how did you meet?”

 

“I met him here at this bus stop the other night and I gave him my jacket because it was raining.”

 

“Oh, so you’re the jacket boy, I should’ve known by your lack of jacket on this frigid night. Harry’s been talking about you non-stop since that night. He was very touched by your kindness. Thank you, by the way, people are rarely kind to him. It’s not something he’s use too.” Niall said smiling, “If you want to see him he’s on the corner of 5th, across the street from the deli.” Louis thanked Niall quickly before rushing off. As he neared the deli there was no one in sight. Maybe he had gotten picked up by someone already.

 

Louis frowned but his eyes quickly glanced around when the sound of whimpering echoed quietly into the street. He ran towards the sound that led him into a dark alley. He immediately saw the crumpled body with distinct curly hair lying on the wet ground, “Harry is that you?” he asked bending down to get a better look. Harry looked up at the sound of his name, “I-It’s you.” He mumbled his voice trembling. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s body, “Hold onto me.” He whispered as he lifted the younger boy easily off the ground.

 

The trek to Louis’ flat didn’t take very long since it was only a few blocks away. When they entered the warm living room Louis placed Harry on the soft couch before going to fetch the first aid kit, “Here take your shirt off so I can see the damage.” Louis said sitting down next to him. After his shirt was discarded Louis frowned at the sight of many bruises that littered his pale skin, both old and new.

 

He quickly soaked a cloth in alcohol and dabbed at his cuts. The younger boy whimpered at the sting, “I’m sorry it’ll be over soon.” Louis said pulling out bandages to place over his many wounds, “Than-Thank you-“ he paused realizing he didn’t know the older boy’s name, “Louis.” He added smiling. A peaceful silence fell over them as Louis placed the first aid kit onto the table.

 

“What were you doing by the deli this late?” Harry asked wincing as he slipped back into his shirt. Louis bit his lip nervously, “I was actually looking for you. I went by the bus stop to find you and I ran into your friend, the blonde.” He answered sheepishly, “Oh, that’s Niall.” He said his lips curving into a small smile before gasping, “Di-Did he tell you?” Harry asked his voice barely audible. Louis knew what he was referring too, “Yeah he d-did.”

 

The younger boy buried his face into his hands as tears spilled from his green eyes. Louis wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, “Don’t cry Harry I’m not going to judge you.” Louis said gently, allowing the younger boy to burying his face into his shoulder, “You m-must think I’m disgusting. How can you ev-even stand to be near m-me?” Harry replied as he sobbed. “Why do you do it Haz?” he asked the nickname easily slipping off his tongue, “I have no choice and neither does Niall if we don’t do as we’re told he’ll beat us. We owe him a debt and it must b-be paid if we want to leave.” He explained his body trembling.

 

“Do you mean that dark skinned boy that approached you that day at the bus stop?” Louis asked his grip on Harry tightening, “Yes, that’s Zayn. Niall and I ran away from home a few years ago and we had nowhere to live and no food to eat. Zayn took us in and told us if we worked for him he’d feed us and give us a place to stay. We eagerly agreed only to realize what working for him meant. If we could leave we would.”

 

“How much do you both still owe him?” Louis asked curiously.

 

“1,624 pounds all together.” He mumbled helplessly, the agony in his voice evident, “He knows it will take forever for us to get that type of money working on the streets and that’s what he wants is to keep us to do his dirty work until he grows tired and dispose of us. We’ll never escape his wrath.” He said fresh tears spilling from his eyes. A loud ringing filled the room and Harry frantically pulled his phone from his pocket, “Hello?”

 

“Harry, where the bloody hell are you? Zayn has called for us and he’s pissed about something.” Niall said hurriedly.

 

“Meet me by the library I’ll be there in five minutes.” He replied before hanging up and looking back at Louis, “I have to go. Thank you for what you’ve done for me.” Harry mumbled his voice thick with sadness, “Wh-When can I see you again?” Louis asked standing up and following Harry to the door, “We ca-can’t see each other again. I’m sorry but it’s for your own safety. I don’t want anything to happen to y-you.” He replied before rushing out of his flat.

 

“Harry, please wait!”

 

But the younger boy was gone.

 

Weeks passed and Louis did everything he could to catch a glimpse of Harry. Every time Louis tried to speak to him Harry would walk the other way, sorrow evident on his face. Niall told Louis to be patient and understand that Harry was only avoiding him for his own good. Louis felt as if his heart was being torn in half as he laid eyes upon Harry with new injuries every time he got a chance to see him. Louis knew he had to do something to save them. He couldn’t watch them being used for others pleasure day in and day out like rag dolls. One day as he was making his way home he quickly dialed a number on his phone, “I need your help.”

 

 

 

The older boy tucked the envelope into his jacket and waited. Soon he caught a glimpse of Niall and Harry as they idly made their way down street. Louis followed behind making sure to stay hidden. He watched as they cut through an alley way before disappearing inside a shabby building. Louis took a deep breath before knocking. A large, bald man opened the door, “What do you want?” Louis refused to let himself be intimidated, “I need to speak to Zayn.”

 

“Pleasure or business?” the large man asked.

 

“Business.” Louis replied quickly. The large man moved out of the door way and let Louis enter the smoky room. A gasp could be heard from the corner of the room as he followed the large man to the back.

 

“Louis what are you doing here?” Harry’s voice asked worriedly. Louis just smiled at him before disappearing after the man. They went through large double doors, “A person here on business Zayn.” the man said before shoving Louis into the room before leaving. Zayn looked up from where he sat behind the desk. The man flicked his cigarette absentmindedly knocking off the ash, “What can I do for you?” he asked smirking. Louis approached him and sat in the chair in front of his desk, “I’m here to make a deal with you.” Louis replied simply. Zayn nodded waiting for him to continue, “I want to pay off the debt of two of your…rent boys.”

 

Zayn chuckled, “I haven’t heard someone call prostitutes, rent-boys in a long time. Who are the two you wish to free from my services?” he asked smugly.

 

“H-Harry and Niall.”

 

Zayn open his desk drawer before pulling out two manila folders. He scanned the files quickly, “They still owe me 1,642 pounds in debt.” He said placing the file down on the desk. Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope before handing it to Zayn, “There’s 2,000 in there.” He said as he watched Zayn open it and begin counting. Once he was satisfied he grabbed the files and waved for Louis to follow him. When they entered the smokey room again everyone fell silent, “Harry, Niall, it’s your lucky day it looks like you’re free to go.” He said throwing their contracts at them.

 

The two of them stared wide eyed at Louis before getting up, “Re-Really we can go?” Niall asked in disbelief, “I’m a man of my word now scram before I change my mind.” Zayn replied before going back into his office. The trio hurried out of the building and Louis found himself with an armful of Harry and Niall, “Thank you so much!” they shouted happily hugging the older boy tightly. Niall pulled away grinning, “What did you do?”

 

“I paid your debt off plus some just in case.” He replied cheerily. Louis froze when he felt Harry’s soft lips push against his. He quickly kissed back until both of them pulled away, gasping for air. “Cut that out you two we have other matters we must attend too.” Niall said pushing them apart playfully, “Like what?” Louis asked confused as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

“We don’t exactly have a place to stay. Everything we’ve ever owned was from Zayn which he so kindly has taken back now that we’re no longer in need of his services.” Niall replied sheepishly, “Well you can stay with me that’s not a problem; as for your basic necessities we’ll go do some shopping tomorrow and pick some things up.” Said Louis simply, “Come on let’s get back to my flat it’s freezing out here.”

 

The walk to Louis’ flat was silent as Harry and Niall soaked in the realization that they were now free. Years of that lifestyle and only a mere dream that it would end has now become reality. They couldn’t help but feel grateful for Louis’ hospitality. They all scrambled into the warm flat before Louis closed the door behind them, “How about some tea to warm ourselves up and maybe some food?” the older boy asked going into the kitchen. The duo followed him into the kitchen taking a seat at the bar, “Why are you helping us?” Niall asked suspiciously.

 

The Irish boy groaned in pain as Harry shoved his elbow into his side. Louis chuckled, “Everyone needs help sometimes to get back onto their feet. You two aren’t bad people, I can tell. You’re just in the wrong place at the wrong time and didn’t really have a choice but to do what you had to for survival.” He replied placing the kettle on the stove before going over to the fridge and pulling out some items to cook.

 

The two of them looked at each other smiling at his reply, “You’re a really good person.” Harry said ducking his head shyly when Louis turned and smiled at him, “I try to be. Now as for rooms there’s one spare bedroom but there’s two beds so you won’t have to share.” Louis explained as he prepped the food, “I get my own bed?!” Niall asked excitedly. Louis stared at them a bit taken aback, “You didn’t have your own bed at Zayn’s?” he asked dumbly. Niall snorted shaking his head, “We were prostitutes Lou. Zayn always said we spent enough time on our backs so sleeping on the floor must seem like heaven.” He answered laying his head on the cool counter.

 

“That’s awful I can’t imagine how you could bear that for as long as you both did.” Louis said sadly. Once the food was done they ate quickly before Louis showed them to their room, “I’ll be right down the hall if you need anything at all. The bathroom is right there.” He said his voice warm and comforting, “Get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” He said before leaving so they could settle themselves in. When he was in the safety of his own room Louis pulled off his shirt before he rummaged through his drawers for a more comfortable one to sleep in. Suddenly there was a light knock on his door before it opened.

 

The older boy turned to see Harry peeking his head in the door nervously. Louis smiled gesturing him to come in. Harry hesitated for a moment before throwing himself into Louis’ arms as tears fell from his eyes. Louis wrapped his arms around the distraught boy and whispered soothing words to him. He pushed Harry back a bit so he could wipe the tears from his pale cheeks, “Don’t cry Harry you’re safe now.” Louis said calmly. Harry pushed a kiss to his lips before pulling away, “Thank you for everything.” He said a bit breathless, “Good night Lou.” He added before exiting the room.

 

Louis plopped down on his bed and lifted his hand to his mouth where Harry’s warm lips had been only moments ago and sighed happily. He quickly got up and changed his into some sweats before sliding into bed and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

 

The next morning Louis was awaken by Niall’s booming laughter coming from the living room. He pulled himself from bed and went to see what all the ruckus was. As he entered the living room he saw something he never expected to see, “Morning Lou!” Niall said from Liam’s lap, “Good morning..what’s going on here?” he asked smirking, “You said come over early and well I did but you weren’t awake yet so Niall was keeping me company.” Liam replied his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, “Ah, I see, he was keeping you company.” Louis repeated making air quotes with his hands while chuckling. Louis jumped when he felt to arms wrap around his waist. He turned his face and melted into Harry’s embrace as he lips brushed against the younger boys.

 

“Get dressed we’re going to get breakfast.” Liam said as he watched Louis turn into jelly. Louis pulled away from Harry smiling before leaving the room. Harry sighed before sinking into the soft material of the couch, “Harry and Louis sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…” Niall sang loudly. Liam chuckled when Harry buried his face into the couch, “Shut up Ni!” he shouted his words muffled. A few moments later Louis walked back out and Liam whistled, “I see you’re wearing your best clothes Lou, who are you trying to impress?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

 

“Oh, look at the time, shouldn’t we be leaving?” he said ignoring Liam completely.

 

-_-_-_-

 

After their large breakfast, which Harry and Niall were extremely grateful for, they headed off to the boardwalk. They entered shop after shop buying clothes and random items they needed. As Louis and Harry walked hand in hand into the next shop the older boy noticed the frown on Harry’s face, “What’s wrong?” he asked pecking him on the cheek, “You shouldn’t have to buy me all of these things. You’ve already done enough for me.” He replied sighing as he looked through the clearance rack. Louis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist.

 

He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, “Don’t be like this, it’s my choice. I want to help you. See it as a thank you for coming into my life.” He whispered nuzzling his cheek against Harry’s cutely. The younger boy giggled before turning, “What do you think of this shirt?” he asked holding it up for Louis to see. “I think it’ll go great together with those jeans that you put back a minute ago.” He replied smirking, “I’m going to retrieve them and buy them for you even though you don’t want me too.” He added taking the rest of the items he had draped over his arm before making his way over to where Niall and Liam were.

 

Harry smiled and turned back to the clothes rack to rummage through it some more. He felt someone’s hand grasp his hip possessively, “That was fast babe. I thought you were going to check out after you got the jeans.” He said turning to look at someone who wasn’t Louis. The younger boy jerked away from the stranger, “I’m sorry I-I thought you were someone el-else.” Harry mumbled feeling nervous at the way the man was looking at him, “It’s funny I should meet you here. Did your pimp give you the day off?” he asked sardonically pushing his body closer to Harry’s trembling frame, “Let’s go back to my place.” He whispered darkly grabbing the younger boy’s wrist tightly.

 

“No, sto-stop, I don’t want to go wi-with you.” Harry said pushing at the stranger frantically, “I know it’s your day off, but money is money.” He said pulling Harry to the door. Harry whimpered, “L-Louis, help me!” he shouted tears streaming down his face. Before they could make it out the door someone tackled the strange man to the ground, “Who the fuck do you think you are touching him like that you son of a bitch!” Louis’ voice screamed. Niall came up beside Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. Harry quietly sobbed into his shoulder as Liam pulled Louis off the bloodied man, “You can keep that slut I’ll just go find a different one to fulfill my needs. Whores these days are two-a-penny.” He spat wiping the blood from his lip before leaving the shop.

 

Louis pulled Harry from Niall’s arms; “Shhh, are you okay, love?” he asked rubbing Harry’s back trying to calm him. Niall reached down and grabbed the bags Louis had dropped, “Come one let’s head home.” He whispered ushering them out of the door. When they reached the flat Harry immediately made a bee-line for his room. Louis went to follow him but Niall stopped him, “Leave him be. Trust me the worst thing you can do it follow him. He needs time to think.” Niall said smiling sympathetically at Louis. So he waited, and soon the sun had set and still no sign that Harry was going to come out of the room, “Lou, Niall is going to stay with me tonight.” Liam said quietly snapping the older boy from his thoughts.

 

“He’s sleeping which means he’ll probably be up in an hour or two. “ Niall said when he came out from the room carrying a night bag, “If you need anything just call my phone.” Liam added before they both left, Niall more hesitant then Liam. Louis sighed and got up from the couch before going into his room. He stripped down to his boxers, tired of the pull of his tight fitting clothes. He laid down on his bed letting his mind wander. He was about to drift off when the sound of his door opening made his eyes flutter open to see Harry standing at his door. He gestured for the younger boy to come lay next to him. Harry paused for a moment before crawling into bed next to Louis. He buried his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. They both laid in silence neither of them knowing what to say.

 

Harry’s body began trembling and Louis could feel hot tears dripping onto his shoulder. He moved so he could see Harry’s face and lifted his hand to wipe at the tears that fell from his green eyes, “Please don’t cry, love. I hate to see you in so much pain.” He whispered running his fingers through his soft curls. “I deserve to be in pain.” He replied whimpering, “It’s tr-true you know. No matter how much I try to de-deny it I’ll never be anything but a who-whore.” He said biting his lip to keep from sobbing. “No you’re so much more than that Haz. You can’t see it but I can! You’re so strong for overcoming that part of your life and I’m so proud of you.” He said lovingly pushing a gentle kiss to Harry’s slack mouth. The kiss soon deepened and Louis pulled away to stare at Harry’s flushed face, “I want to show you how beautiful and special you are Harry. Will you let me show you?” he asked his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Harry whimpered, nodding before pulling Louis back down to lock their lips together once more.

 

That night Louis made love to Harry until they could barely keep their eyes open. The older boy worshiped his body making sure to kiss every part of him until Harry’s skin felt like it was on fire. Louis made sure Harry felt safe by keeping himself draped over the younger boy as their bodies moved in sync. As they laid in each other’s arms Louis whispered words of endearment into Harry’s ear slowly allowing him to slip off into a peaceful slumber. Louis kissed the top of his head, “I love you Harry.” He whispered knowing the younger boy had already fallen asleep. As Louis let his eyes slip closed he smiled when Harry’s arms tightened around him before he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback. (:


End file.
